SUCKED INTO THE NARUTO WORLD
by I AM AIR
Summary: Six people from the normal world are transported into the Naruto world, why? No one knows. I WROTE THIS FOR MY FRIEND KYRA'S BIRTHDAY! I havent changed any of my friend's names and my name is in there as well... eep... lol ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

SUCKED INTO THE NARUTO WORLD?!

**SUCKED INTO THE NARUTO WORLD?!**

**Chapter 1:**

'START THE NARU-TARD FEST YEAH!' Erica yelled springing up and punching her fist in the air; she was at Casey's home along with Kyra, Susanna, Sebi – Susanna's younger brother – and of course Casey's younger sister Ruby.

Casey had invited them all over – except for Ruby who LIVES there – to watch Naruto episodes, their all time favourite anime. Four of the six people were 13 years olds – soon to be 14 – while the remaining two were 11 years old soon to be 12. They were all dressed up in costumes – which Susanna had gladly made for their two Naruto Cos-plays while Erica supplied the video camera.

Susanna was in her Sakura costume – minus the bubble-gum-pink hair and instead natural blondish-brown wavy hair – with a Leaf Headband that everyone wore, Casey was wearing the Tsunade costume, Kyra in the Neji costume, Erica in the Naruto costume, Sebi in the Kakashi costume – which was funny since Kakashi is one of the tallest and Sebi is… not one of the tallest – and Ruby in the Sasuke costume – although her hair didn't look like a cockatoo and it wasn't raven coloured either.

Erica's hair was… slightly demented from two causes, 1. They had tried to spike up her short blonde hair with hair-gel (it didn't work…) and 2. She had been being Erica, a hyperactive-clumsy-girl which made most people put her in the category as Naruto's-twin-sister.

Kyra really looked remarkably like Neji and Sebi looked a lot like Kakashi, except for the obvious HEIGHT difference. Everyone had started laughing at Erica's outburst and someone had put the DVD on after hitting the lights. Erica kept fidgeting, honestly who can expect her to sit still for more than five minutes?

'What are you doing?' Kyra asked looking at Erica with an amused look on her face, Erica smiled somewhat goofily.

Sitting up straight she replied, 'nothing Neji, just can't sit still.' Kyra shook her head, at Erica calling her Neji and her incapability to sit still

A storm had started up outside – the four teenagers and two almost teenagers oblivious from concentrating on watching their show – and a loud roar of thunder shook the entire house and Erica smirked, she loved storms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2:**

'Aw, there's a storm!' Casey said pausing the program.

'YAY, I LOVE STORMS!' Erica said smiling and listened to the roar of the thunder, the power went out but weirdly the TV stayed on.

Everyone shrugged and Casey pushed 'PLAY' – which on her remote is ACTUALLY a triangle. The TV flickered a bit then the picture changed to a forest clearing with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi training in it.

Casey attempted to reverse the program but it did nothing, not even the sound control would work.

Kyra shrugged then went into Casey's room bringing out piles of Naruto manga, beginning with Volume 1 (that's USUALLY how you read them…) they started reading together which was actually quite difficult with six people crowding around one manga. A yellowish light surrounded them and none of them looked up.

'Lights are back on.' Susanna pointed out, everyone nodded and continued reading. None of them noticed that they were no longer in Casey and Ruby's house, even though they were now sitting and or standing on grass and a kunai whizzed past Sebi's head.

'SASUKE'S DEAD!' Kyra chanted out as she got near the end of the third manga volume.

'YES!' Erica cheered; she didn't hate Sasuke that much… just liked to see him get hurt/die.

'SASUKE ISN'T DEAD!' a voice yelled, that was the first that the six realised they weren't in a house anymore. They all spun around and saw a pink haired girl, a blonde haired boy, raven haired boy and a grey haired adult. Everyone looked at them strangely and shook their heads.

'OH MY GOSH! I'M ANIME!' a voice rang out; they turned around to see Erica holding up a mirror and poking her face. Punching her face earned her pain AND earned her friends a sweat drop.

They looked at themselves and too realised they were anime, looking at the four other people they recognised them… somehow they hadn't already.

'What the heck?' Kyra asked, Erica had crept up to the blonde haired boy and poked him on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3:**

'DUDE! HE'S REAL!' Erica yelled

'Erica you know that's impossible… but it is strange that we are ALL in this dream…' Kyra pointed out, soon reconsidering what she just said.

'Why are you dressed like Sakura, you Sasuke, you Neji, you a short version of Kakashi-sensei, you Tsunade and you like me?' the blonde haired boy asked.

'Ah…' was the six kids/teenagers answer, this HAD to be a dream.

'And who are you?' the pink haired girl asked

'WELL! I-muff!' Erica started but a hand was clamped over her mouth dragging her backwards and into a huddle. 'OI!' Erica said once the hand was removed.

'Erica this has to be a dream, but all of us have pinched ourselves many times and been hurt.' Kyra said; everyone who had sleeves lifted them up showing red marks on their arms. 'So this obviously isn't a dream.'

'I kinda figured that much out… I've NEVER been this good at imagining something and I imagine stuff a lot.' Erica said, everyone looked at her and she continued. 'If I'm stuck in a story it helps to imagine it, you know I close my eyes then imagine a scene before me. I've never been this good at keeping on track, something always distracts me.'

Everyone nodded, only slightly grasping how that had any sort of relevance to what they were talking about.

'Right… anyway what are we going to do about this situation?' Kyra asked

'We could try to find out how to get back, if they are who we think they are they might be able to help us.' Susanna suggested

'YEAH! And we could enjoy ourselves too! I mean, if this IS a dream then no one if going to miss us in the REAL world.' Erica said and everybody nodded and turned to the four waiting people.

'I'm Kyra and these are Susanna, Sebi, Ruby, Casey and Erica.'

'BELIEVE IT! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!' the blonde haired boy said

'I'm Sakura Haruno, this is Sasuke Uchiha and this is our sensei Kakashi Hatake. Now about why you are dressed like us?'

'Oh right… ah we were just dressing up for fun?' Casey suggested and the others bought it, well Sasuke just gave his usual 'hn' and Naruto smiled widely. Naruto ran over to Erica and stood in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4:**

'Why did you choose to be me?' he asked excitedly and Erica grinned

'Cause your awesome, your kinda my idol. Striving to reach your goal, pulling pranks, being awesome and how the heck do you get your hair to stick up like that?' Erica said frowning and tugging at one of the many spikes of hair on his head, 'oh I'm a girl by the way…' Naruto nodded and smiled even more.

'Do you hate Sasuke?'

'Why?'

'Well when we first saw you, you said "YES!" when your friend said Sasuke was dead…'

'Oh… nah he's alright, although at times I wanna smash his face in…'

Sakura walked over to Susanna and smiled at her.

'Why did you choose to be me?'

'Donno, costume was easy to make I guess.' Susanna said and Sakura frowned, 'you're not that bad also.' Sakura smiled and was pleased with that.

Kakashi walked up to Sebi and towered over him, raising one eyebrow.

'How do you have one of those books? How old are you?' Kakashi asked

'11, almost 12.' Sebi answered frowning at the height difference, 'my sister made the book.' Kakashi nodded and walked away.

'You six better come with us, you should see the Hokage.'

'WE GET TO MEET THE HOKAGE!' Erica yelled, 'YEAH!'

"_She's excitable… I wonder if she is Naruto's twin…"_ Kakashi thought eying Erica

'I'm not Naruto's twin, Kakashi.' Erica said smiling and Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

'I never said that.'

'But you were thinking it!' Erica smiled.

'Come on then, don't wander either.' Kakashi said and walked off pulling out his book.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Chapter 5:**

'Honestly, how does he walk while reading at the same time and NOT fall over or walk into something?' Kyra asked looking at Kakashi.

'Donno, OH! Maybe, maybe… nah.' Erica said and everyone laughed

'That sounded really strange!' Casey said, apparently Erica had spoken a LITTLE too fast. 'It sounded like Dona, OH! Baby, baby… nah.'

'I SAID Donno, OH! Maybe, maybe… nah. And what you said sounded a bit wrong.' Erica said; she really should learn to slow her talking down.

'Maybe what?' Sebi asked

'I was gonna say maybe it's a special ninja technique…' Erica said smiling

'Oh…' Kyra/Casey/Susanna/Sebi/Ruby/Naruto said

'I highly doubt it.' Sakura said

'So do I… but you know; it just popped into my head.' Erica said shrugging

'Erica what's the time?' Casey asked

'I donno, I'm not wearing a watch. Do you see Naruto wearing a watch on one of his arms?' Erica stated holding up both of Naruto's arms to prove her statement.

'Well… no…' Casey said

'NEJI! THERE YOU ARE!' a female voice yelled grabbing onto the back of Kyra's shirt and pulling Kyra with her. Kyra yelped a little and started tugging on her shirt.

'Where am I?' a voice asked, Neji stepped out into view and Erica cracked up laughing at the girl's face as she stared from Neji to Kyra.

'Ah I'm Kyra… not Neji.' Kyra said.

'NEJI! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A TWIN!' a voice yelled, Rock Lee bounding up to Kyra and smiling at her. 'I'm Rock Lee! Student of the handsome devil of Konoha!'

'Oi, Casey.' Erica said and Casey looked at her. 'FEELS LIKE I'M WEARING, NOTHING AT ALL! NOTHING AT ALL! NOTHING AT ALL!' Casey screamed and covered her ears, because of Erica whenever those words were said an image of Gai saying that and doing a 'Ned Flanders' from The Simpsons pops up into her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Chapter 6:**

'STOP DOING THAT!' Casey yelled; everyone looked at her blankly (except for Kyra and Erica, Erica burst up laughing again and Kyra shook her head).

'What did I miss?' Naruto asked dumbly, Erica spent the next half an hour explaining why it pains Casey. It soon pained them too, the reason it took half an hour… Erica was laughing too much. Everyone shuddered.

'DO NOT INSULT GAI-SENSEI!' Lee yelled, Kyra had also explained that she was NOT Neji's twin… also explaining that Erica wasn't Naruto's twin along the way.

'Sorry! But Casey got over the COMMANDO-GAI! Image so I had to come up with something new.' Erica said shrugging her shoulders and again everyone shuddered.

'COME ON MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! TRAINING!' a voice rang out, everyone shuddered as they saw Gai. Erica's mental images still fresh in their minds. Erica burst out laughing again, it didn't pain her brain… she was too insane for it to hurt.

'I LOVE TORTURING PEOPLE!' Erica yelled then did a maniacal laugh; it made people passing by get a little scared. The laugh sounded a tad evil.

"_I wonder if she is part evil…"_ Naruto thought, _"THAT or she is just insane…"_

'OK! Let's get going; I wanna see the Hokage that is gonna be replaced by Naruto! YEAH!' Erica yelled and Naruto smiled

'THAT'S RIGHT! BELIEVE IT!' Erica laughed.

'You know, your little catch-phrase doesn't annoy me as much as it used to… mind if I try it out? BELIEVE IT!' Erica slung an arm around Naruto's shoulders and they started chatting, sometimes the words "BELIEVE IT!" was heard from which person no one will know.

"_Sheesh… I really do wonder sometimes if she is somehow related to him… or if she is just a human and female version of him…"_ Kyra thought. The group continued to follow Kakashi until he came to a building. Knocking on the door a voice called them in.

Kakashi and the other ninja bowed so the others followed suit, wouldn't want to seem disrespectable now would they? For a laugh, Erica bowed to Naruto who smiled… again. Kakashi started talking silently with the Hokage.

'So… what do you think they are talking about?' Sebi asked looking at them, Kyra shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Chapter 7:**

'I really do hope that this is a dream, kind of. I don't want my mum getting worried.' Casey said and the others agreed.

'I'm enjoying this though.' Erica said shrugging; she had found a chair from somewhere and was now rocking on it. 'HEY! I JUST-… WHOA!' Erica shouted out as the chair fell backwards and she hit the floor, everyone laughed and Erica included.

'What were you going to say?' Susanna asked laughing a bit

'I was gonna say that its Kyra's birthday tomorrow.' Erica said rubbing her head and sitting cross-legged.

'OH RIGHT!' Casey shouted, 'Kyra you go over there and Erica you come over here.'

'Do I have to?' Erica and Kyra both asked, the both laughed and moved to where Casey directed. Everyone – excluding Kyra – got into a huddle and started discussing something.

When they were done they nodded then invited Kyra back to the group where she raised an eyebrow.

'Do I want to know what you were just talking about?'

'Doesn't matter, because we aren't telling you!' Erica said smiling, Kyra frowned. Kakashi walked over to the 9 youngsters (lol… funny word) and looked down at them.

'We'll get you some new clothes, so you aren't mistaken for anyone else. And my team and I will look after you; that is unless you are all ninja.' Kakashi said

'Hmm, do you guys think we have chakra here then?' Ruby asked, Erica shrugged and put her hands together as she had seen many ninjas do before.

'What does it feel like when you have chakra?' Erica asked peacefully with her eyes closed

'Well, it's kind of like a big flow of energy surging through you. I guess.' Naruto said thinking. Erica sighed and nodded, opening her eyes she smiled widely.

'Guys do what I did; you know mind and soul combined or something like that.' Erica said, the others obeyed and opened their eyes excitedly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Chapter 8:**

'WOW! That's such a cool energy boost!' Susanna said, Erica cheered by hugging Naruto and attempting to pick him up and swing him around but instead she fell over from the weight.

'OW!' they both yelled

'DUDE! YOU'RE SO HEAVY!' Erica said rubbing her head and back, Naruto got up and rubbed his as well.

'Well he does only eat ramen.' Sakura said, 'it surly can't be good for keeping your weight.'

'Hey Sakura…' Ruby said and Sakura looked at her, 'NO ONE CARES!' Sakura huffed and turned away.

'Yeah, go Ruby!' Erica said giving Ruby a high five, Ruby laughed and Sakura glared. Kakashi coughed and everyone's attention was back on him.

'Where do you lot live?' Kakashi asked

'Ah… we live in a place called Brisbane, Australia… do you know where that is?' Susanna asked and the four ninja shook their heads.

'Well… the planet we live on is called Earth.' Sebi said and Sasuke and Naruto blushed a little in embarrassment.

'What are you two blushing about?' Sakura asked, obviously it hadn't gone unnoticed.

'Don't worry…' Naruto said fidgeting slightly, Sakura frowned but ignored it.

'So you have no where to live?' Kakashi asked and the others shook their heads, 'Sasuke can they live with you?' Sasuke twitched a little but nodded.

'As long as they don't get on my nerves.' Sasuke said

'HAH! TOUGH LUCK THERE BUDDY-BOY!' Erica yelled and smiled.

'Sasuke go take them to the shops.' Kakashi said waving his hand, 'Naruto, Sakura, your both dismissed.' The three ninja nodded and Sasuke sighed, taking them out of the room.

"_Why me?"_ Sasuke thought to himself, Naruto caught up with them and walked next to Erica. A little uncomfortable.

'Hey, you HAVE to let us meet your friends. OK?' Erica asked and Naruto nodded, shooting Sasuke a glance. Soon they arrived in front of a shop and Sasuke led them in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Chapter 9:**

'Go find some clothes…' he muttered, soon all of them came out wearing new clothes. Sasuke payed unhappily and Naruto started pulling them all off in some direction with Sasuke tagging along, he couldn't lose them when he was supposed to let them live with him.

'Where are we going?' Kyra asked, Erica shrugged but walked behind Naruto.

'Don't you want to meet everyone?' Naruto asked and they nodded, they soon came to a training area with Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Kurenai training.

Kurenai soon dismissed them and Naruto walked over to them. 'HEY!'

'O-Oh, h-hi N-Naruto.' Hinata stuttered quietly

'Hi Hinata! I got some new friends! This is Erica, Susanna, Sebi, Ruby, Kyra and Casey.' Naruto said introducing them, 'guys this is Kiba, Hinata and Shino.' Akamaru barked and Kiba smiled.

'And this is Akamaru.' Kiba added pointing to the dog on his head; Erica walked forward and stood in front of Kiba. Fast as lightning (maybe not THAT fast…) she whipped Akamaru off his head and stood behind Naruto.

'SO CUTE!' Erica said as Akamaru licked her cheek, 'ew…' Susanna patted Akamaru and he jumped on Erica's head. Soon being patted by everyone.

'Akamaru! Here boy!' Kiba said attempting to get Akamaru back, he didn't come over and Erica smiled.

'HAH! HE LIKES ME BETTER! BELIEVE IT!' Erica said smiling; she walked over to Kiba and placed Akamaru back on his head. 'Just kidding and sorry Naruto I had to steal your line!' Kiba glared and Erica smiled.

Kyra walked to Hinata and smiled. 'Hi, I'm Kyra.' Hinata nodded and blushed.

'So what are you guys doing here?' Kiba asked, glaring at Erica.

'Naruto is introducing us to everyone.' Sebi said.

'Yeah so we have to go, see you later!' Naruto said dragging everyone off, he came to Ichiraiku Ramen shop… thing and took everyone inside. He saw Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Asuma eating.

'HEY GUYS!' Naruto yelled and the four looked up, well Chouji kept eating.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Chapter 10:**

'Naruto what do you want?' Ino asked annoyed

'I want to introduce you to my new friends!' Naruto announced, Ino glanced behind Naruto and raised one of her eyebrows (HAH! Unlike Kakashi Ino has 2 eyebrows!! Lee has 2 eyebrows too and his are really large… hmm we could cut one in half and give one to Kakashi… OR! Since Gaara has NO eyebrows we could cut them BOTH in half and give it to Gaara! SUCK KAKASHI AND GAARA!!). 'This is Kyra, Susanna, Ruby, Sebi, Casey and Erica.'

'I'm Ino, this is Chouji, this is Shikamaru and this is our sensei Asuma!' Ino said

'Tch, he smokes and yet THAT isn't the thing that kills him.' Erica whispered to Kyra.

'I told you that!' Kyra said

'Yeah, but I already knew it before you told me.' Erica replied and Kyra rolled her eyes.

'So… who else is there for you to introduce us to?' Casey asked

'No one… you've already met Tenten, Lee, Neji and Gai.' Naruto said, 'OH! I could introduce you to Iruka-sensei!'

'NO! I'm not walking around anymore, come on lets go.' Sasuke growled and Ino realised he was there.

'SASUKE!' she yelled jumping on Sasuke

'OR we could watch you in pain.' Erica said smirking and Sasuke growled

'Ino get off, I need to take these losers to where they are going to be staying.'

'OI! THEY AREN'T LOSERS!' Naruto yelled, the six waved off the insult and tore Ino off Sasuke.

Waving goodbye to Naruto they walked forward and Erica put her left arm around Kyra (as she usually does… hehe).

'What are you doing?' Kyra asked

'Just wondering, how many of those Naruto-chibi-cats have you drawn?'

'No more than what you've seen.' Kyra replied and Erica frowned.

'Damn… KEEP DRAWING THEM DAMN IT!'

'Why should I?' Kyra asked

'Because I do Taekwondo, and if you don't I will hurt you.' Kyra stuck her tongue out and smiled at Erica who smirked back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**Chapter 11:**

Walking up to Sasuke she put her arm around him like she did Kyra and whispered something in his ear.

'Do I have to?' Sasuke asked and Erica nodded, sighing he nodded and Erica dropped back so she was walking with Kyra.

'I wonder…' Erica muttered and Kyra looked at her

'What?' Kyra asked

'Oh I was just thinking-…' Erica started

'You were thinking? Uh oh.' Kyra teased and Erica glared

'I was thinking, we have chakra in this world. Right?' Erica asked and Kyra nodded, 'well we might have Kekei Genkai.'

'We might do.' Kyra said shrugging.

'If we did, yours would have something to do with drawing.'

'Yours would have something to do with randomness, hyperactiveness or writing.'

'Could do.'

'We're here.' Sasuke muttered walking into his house

'I see why Kakashi chose him to house us… HE LIKES IN A MANSION DAMN IT!' Kyra shouted, everyone followed Sasuke in and sat down on the couch.

Sasuke walked off somewhere and came back with food, dumping it in front of the others he took some and started eating in silence.

'YAY! Food!' Ruby said digging into the food; everyone – except Sasuke – smiled.

Night-time soon fell and Sasuke left them to sleep in the lounge, one of the couches occupied by Kyra, one by Casey, one by Susanna and the last by Ruby while Sebi and Erica slept on the floor on a ton of cushions.

'Get up…' Sasuke said kicking Erica and Sebi softly in the side. Erica grabbed a pillow from under her and threw it at Sasuke, Sasuke who wasn't expecting it didn't get time to block it.

'Go away… too early.' Erica said burying her face into a cushion. Sebi laughed from beside her and Erica lifted her head to look at him, he laughed even more.

'LOOK AT YOUR HAIR!' he said pointing at Erica, she smiled. Her hair was normally really messy when she wakes up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**Chapter 12:**

'Wait until you see Kyra's hair then.' Erica said smirking.

'Someone say my name?' Kyra asked lifting her head up and Sebi broke down into giggles at the sight of her hair. Sasuke went and woke the others up.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYRA!' everyone yelled, well Sasuke mumbled it. Sasuke told them he would be outside the house waiting for them while handing Kyra a small wrapped present. She looked surprised then fell back when six other presents were shoved into her face. She opened them all smiling, art supplies, ninja stuff and some random books.

'I wonder if Sasuke has any sugar in this house…' Erica thought out loud

'DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!' Sasuke yelled and Erica frowned.

'Damn it… Sasuke ruined my fun…' Erica said, walking into the bathroom carrying some clothes she got changed and brushed her teeth using the toothbrush she bought (with Sasuke's money… hehe).

She walked out and Susanna went in, it continued like that until everyone was done and they walked outside to meet Sasuke. 'Yo dude.'

'Let's go.' Sasuke muttered and walked off

'He, didn't, even, say, HI!' Erica said pretending to cry on Kyra's shoulder, she started laughing and sprinted after Sasuke. 'COME ON SLOW-POKES!'

He led them to a training ground where Kakashi and Iruka were waiting for them to arrive.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYRA!' Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura yelled. All part of Erica's plan but this was just phase 1.

'You're early for once?' Sasuke asked and Kakashi nodded and pointed to Iruka.

'He made me get up early.'

Iruka smiled, 'get over it Kakashi, it's about time you got here early. I'm here to train you six.' Iruka motioned to Susanna, Sebi, Erica, Ruby, Casey and Kyra.

They smiled and followed Iruka to another training area.

'So what are we going to learn?' Sebi asked

'How to control chakra.' Iruka replied; he pulled down a chart and started explaining the basics of chakra control. Soon they could all do the basic jutsu like transforming into someone


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**Chapter 13:**

He started to teach them to jump through trees and keep on guard while fighting someone. He had them all attack him at once as a team, and they got the teamwork part right since they had read and watched the anime. Also school helps with that.

By the end they were all puffing hard and had a few scratches. 'Very good! I'm proud to give you these headbands that show you are Genin of Konoha!' They were all given headbands and they all got excited, REAL ninja headbands.

'YEAH! WE'RE REAL NINJA!' Erica yelled hugging Kyra, then Casey and then Iruka.

'You can all go train with Kakashi now.' Iruka said laughing a bit and ushering them off, they ran off with a smile and almost ran into the group of their favourite ninja.

'SORRY!' they all yelled as they got up.

'Iruka said we can train with you! See we have ninja headbands! Isn't that great?' Ruby and Sebi said together

'Yeah, sure.' Kakashi said, _"oh great… another group of ninja to train…"_ Kakashi smiled.

'I just have one question for you guys. It's been puzzling me how did you guys get here when you were reading a book?' Sakura asked, 'I mean you didn't seem to notice you were there at all!' Sasuke and Naruto swallowed while the others shrugged. They started walking back the way they went the way Kakashi and the others had come and came into a clearing.

Kyra smiled when she saw that it was decorated with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" signs, streamers of all colours and of course the centre of attention was the presents and a cake. The next hour was filled with Kyra opening presents, cutting the cake and people eating it and random games like Pin-the-kunai-in-the-enemy-ninja… one of Naruto's favourites.

'OI! WHO MADE THE ENEMY NINJA LOOK LIKE ME?!' Kakashi yelled and everyone broke down laughing (except for Kakashi and Sasuke).

'Ah… Kakashi-sensei can Sasuke and I talk to you in private for a second?' Naruto asked, Kakashi raised his ONLY eyebrow (hehe suck Kakashi) but nodded. With Naruto leading him and Sasuke to one side of the clearing Naruto started talking, Sasuke occasionally adding in some words. Kakashi's head hung and he sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**Chapter 14:**

'You're both idiots.' Everyone heard Kakashi say, walking back over to the six he started apologising. 'Yeah I'm REALLY sorry.'

'For what?' Kyra asked

'Naruto and Sasuke can explain, it IS their fault.' Kakashi said

'Yeah… funny story! I challenged Sasuke to a fight… and we were fighting with jutsu and then two of ours collided and a big cloud of smoke appeared. Then we heard you yell out "SASUKE'S DEAD!" and… yeah.' Naruto explained

'So… what your saying… is that we were brought here by your two jutsu colliding?' Casey asked kind of confused and Naruto nodded

'OH WELL! All we need is for those two jutsu to collide again… right?' Ruby asked and everyone shrugged

'Worth a try!' Kyra said, everyone followed Naruto and Sasuke out to a training clearing and sat quietly. Naruto started his attack and Sasuke did the same, the two jutsu connected and a bright yellow light appeared around Susanna, Sebi, Erica, Kyra, Ruby and Casey and they shielded their eyes. When they opened them they saw they were back in Casey and Ruby's house.

'Was that a dream?' Susanna asked, everyone shrugged until they looked down and saw the clothes they were wearing were the clothes they bought from Konoha.

'WE ACTUALLY MET THE NARUTO GANG! OH YEAH!' Erica yelled hugging Kyra, Casey looked at the clock on the wall and frowned.

'It looks like no time had passed since we were teleported to the Naruto World.' Casey said, Erica dug around in her pocket and pulled out a photo. It was of the six friends and the 3 Genin as well as the Jounin.

'At least we have a reminder.' Erica said smiling, they others dug around in their pocket and found their photos too. 'Who are you guys going to miss the most? I think I'll miss Naruto the most.' Everyone nodded and some other names were thrown into the missing-the-most pile. Ruby noticed the TV and grabbed the remote, turning the volume up the last six words that they would ever hear spoken to them by the Naruto gang before it would change back to the normal program.

'BYE EVERYONE! WE'LL ALL MISS YOU!' and then it went back to their previous show.

**(SORRY IF EVERYONE WAS A BIT OC (ORIGINAL CHARACTER) BUT I TRIED MY BEST! AND WITH WRITERS BLOCK AND ONLY HAVING A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME TO WRITE 14 CHAPTERS IT'S A BIT HARD!! ERICA)**


End file.
